The Career's Game
by You-Know-Who-is-here
Summary: Have you ever imagined how the Hunger Games make the Career's feel? And why they are so vicious? Clove and Cato have very good reasons on why they kill. They're just helping other tribtes that way.
1. Chapter 1:The Reaping

**Chapter 1:The Reaping**

It was the 74th Hunger Games. My heart was pounding of excitement… and fear. I just can't admit that I am worried. Everyone in the whole grade is hoping to get chosen. I feel like a wimp. I am from District 2 for crying out loud! I linger in the garden... thinking.

"Clove! I have your clothes picked out!" my mother yelled with a dash of excitement.

"Is it that same old dress from two years ago?" I asked. I am not really into dresses but it's embarrassing to wear that stupid old gray, girl dress. My mom rushed toward me. Her blue eyes fixed upon my fizzy hair and dirty pants.

"Clove, don't tell me your going to go with that hair?" My mom spat. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Leave me alone!" I growled. I pushed a strand of dark hair out of my face. Instead of that lack of courage my feeling was replaced with a sense of harsh anger. I wish Levyia was here. My eyes swelled up with water. She was always hasty to help. She wasn't my friend or anything, but last year she was in the games. She never came out. A boy from District 12 killed her. They made an alliance together; you see she didn't become a career. Although most people without any alliances of lots of sponsor usually die in the blood bath she managed to survive bringing nothing but a knife out until she met the boy. He was nice until Levyia killed the other girl from District 12. They both simultaneously threw weapons at each other and both died. I miss her even though I don't know her. My face turned red with frustration. I am never going to make an alliance… with anyone at all.

"Didn't that boy Cato-"

"Isaac mom!" I snapped annoyed.

"Yes Isaac teased you for that unhygienic self of yours?" She questioned. Her brown hair was just as messy as mine.

"He teased me because of the dress you picked for me last year!" I yelled

"Fail!" a voice behind me stated. I picked my knife from the bench in the garden poised to attack. It was the 10 year old girl from down block.

"We are kind of ion an argument here!" I told her.

"Fail!" She stated again.

"You know you just failed yourself right?" I glared at her emerald eyes. I left for my room. A beautiful green dress that brought out my dark hair and eyes wonderfully was plaid on my bed. My mother brushes my thick hair and let it loose. I looked the best. No one can tell that I can dart a knife right at their heart.

We walked to the town square where a very black and yellow striped woman appeared. She drowned on about all this history stuff. I felt like throwing some of my sharpest knives at her bright yellow buttocks. She was about to announce the names of the tributes. I started biting my nails, hitting myself hopping I can get picked. I was worried but now that I'm thinking about it I need to kill, for Levyia, for Isaac, for the ten year-old down the block, for revenge….

"Ladies first!" the black and yellow woman said. She reached into the sphere and called "Clove Emerson!"

"Yes!" I yelled. My mother's sea colored eyes remained cold but confident. The woman started digging into the other sphere and called with the same emotion "Cato Brentwood!" The boy was big but not in a constipated elephant way like a tall type of way. I knew I had to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Motivation, Confidence and Hate

Peacekeepers took me and Clove to a rooms in the Justice Building. My dad came in with a serious face.

"If you don't win I'll kill you!" He growled

"But I'd be already dead!" I snapped back at him. My dad doesn't use his logic right sometimes. My mom has to constantly remind him things and when he is totally wrong- which he hates.

"I'll ruin your grave." He said. I really don't care since I'd be dead anyway.

"So?" I asked.

"Huh? I'd kill your stupid mother. How about that? Will that keep you motivated?" He asked. I felt like punching him. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

"You can't! Just because I failed doesn't mean you have to kill her. She never does anything wrong and I hope you understand that. "

"Does anything wrong? That bat corrects me all the time!" He responded

"Because you STUPID!" I yelled. I had a brutal sense of anger even worse than fighting in training. I felt so alive. I saw an upset looking blonde woman give me a sour face. My dad looked offended and stormed off. I waited until my mother's face appeared. My parents were thinking of filing a divorce so I think that's why they came to see me separated.

"Oh dear! This is what you've trained for! If you don't win I'll still be proud of you. But let's go for that win." She said in a sweet voice. Her dark blond hair squiggled down her back and her light eyes reflected a sense of happiness. She somehow manages to get a good portion of food without paying. We are a more privileged district but we still go hungry. I don't know how such a lovely woman would ever marry such a boisterous, mean looking man. I tried to hold back tears but they just kept going. I can't cry! I am not some weakling that dies in the bloodbath!

We were soon getting ready for the train after a while when I met up with Clove… my competition.

"Hello Cato. I don't know about you but I am certainly not going to join the Careers!" the dark haired girl said.

"Bloodbath!" I spat. I now this probably isn't true. I have seen her with knives. I have to recruit her as a Career if District 1 or 4 is lame. I need to convince her soon though, but I think I have enough time to manage. If she doesn't she is probably going to be first on my kill list… Just to get the strong ones out the way. I looked at my new competitor with mixed emotions. Anger and hate and confidence… Clear Confidence…


	3. Chapter 3:The Career

Chapter 3:

The steam coming from the train flew by us as we entered it. Our mentor, Myna, who won the games only a few years ago, greeted us with a mix of friendliness and fierce tones. The train was nothing like anything I've seen before. I sat down at a cherry wooden table set with rolls, juice and many different foods. Though perceived by the other non-career districts as snobbish and spoiled this is way more than what is served at our homes. I didn't feel like a career, although I am good with knives I never really an alliance before. I mean in training we have remakes of the games, not killing or with the fancy software the capitol has but an unrealistic smaller arena carved along the mountains bottom I'd never really team up with the others.

"Okay my name is Myna. I want to know more about you, your names are Cato and Clove. Am I correct?" Myna asked. Cato and I gave a small nod. "What are your talents and your family like?" she asked. Although she is probably around 21, she sounded very intelligent and mature. I remember watching tapes of her hunger games and she was kind of like the big sister among the rest of the career pack. She aided her friends when needed. If I for some reason want to be a career I hope Cato and the tributes from district 1 and 4 are the same. Before I saw the games when the poor girl from my district died because of allies I wanted to be a career. They were stronger, bigger and faster and along with fellow careers they would make an ultimate group.

Cato soon spoke up. "I guess I am pretty handy with the sword and spear." That was true. I've seen him practicing during training and he did okay. "My family-"he dropped off.

"What is it?" Myna said.

"My mother is the most caring person I have met but can't say the same for my dad." Cato responded with a light tone of frustration.

I really didn't want to here anymore. I feel nothing. Or I least try too. No it's no big deal if his father is cruel. I have heard that Mr. Brentwood is very abusive but nothing can… I stop my thoughts.

"I'm 15. I throw knives. I'm an only child. My mother is fussy. My dad is weird. I'm never going to be a career." I basically say what Cato and Myna didn't want to hear.

"Clove, imagine how much more time you'll spend alive with the careers than with anyone else!" Myna exclaimed.

"Who said I was going to make an alliance." I snickered.

"Why don't you want to be a career let alone make an alliance?" Cato told me. I see him bite my lips and his eyes weren't reflecting any happiness of anger, just emotion. I grew frustrated and embarrassed. My mentor and fellow tribute seem upset at me.

"Remember that girl from our district who partnered up with that stupid 12 boy? How did she end up? Oh wait dead, because they'll turn on you when they least expect it!" I stated my reasoning with my eyes swelling with water. The air outside was foggy as we passed by rolling hills and even an enchanting waterfall.

"Clove-"Cato grasped my hand on the table. "I don't know about District 1 and 4 but I won't do what that mutt did. I might kill you if we make it that far but not as early as he did." He didn't look right like he was upset with me commenting about the possibilities of him or the rest killing each other so early. I mean I guess the careers are always so loyal in the beginning but I don't know. I guess I can trust Cato for now but I don't even know the rest last name. I felt like pelting the banana at my prep team or someone. Not necessarily Cato and Myna who seem almost trust worthy.

"So how about joining the careers?" Myna asked.

"I'll let you know later but I'm going to sleep on it." I told her. That night I dreamt of the games and Cato killing me. It was a nightmare. Not only was I dead but Cato was the one killing me. After his promises… I felt betrayed; I started shaking and kept telling myself that he wasn't going to do this. In the end I screamed. I didn't know if I should kill him or not. I think someone heard me so I looked out onto the next room. Cato, Myna and my prep team looked frustrated. I started telling them about my dream. Myna and Cato frowned but Cato then lightly slapped me. It didn't hurt but I guess it was some sort of wake up call.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What do you want me to do to you to prove I won't this?" He then lightly kissed me as in a sarcastic way. I stormed out pacing in my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into Pieces**

That day was totally awkward. Clove doesn't trust anyone. I bet she doesn't even trust Myna. Why should I trust her? The Careers are the best alliance to make. I have no idea why she's acting like this. The train reeled in. The Capitol looked amazing! Tall clean buildings rose up from the cement and fountains were adjusted at most ends. There were stone bridges and walkways. The gardens smelt heavenly. It reminded me of mother. My fists clenched. I was heading out.

Myna was leading us into a building where I could already see tributes lining up to find their rooms with strong but tensed and stressed looking mentors at their sides while oddly colored people were already examining the and taking notes. I could see the tributes from one. One was a tall boy around my age with blue eyes and brown colored hair. He looked strong and durable to become a considerable career. The other was another tall girl around 5 feet and 7 inches. She had wavy blond hair and bright green eyes. You can say she was pretty but I've surely seen prettier. They looked strong enough for the part. Hopefully they're not dim wits or there will not be much for us, Clove would be gone alone and District 4 according to the small glimpse of them I've seen were decent but with only 3 people that would be difficult and what if the kids were so stupid that other tributes would notice us.

"So you guys are in the second floor I believe!" says Jellyian, our escort. She was pale with orange contacts. Her hair was a bright blue and tied in silly curls lacing down her back.

"So what do we do there anyways?" Clove asked politely.

"Oh we're going to wait till your stylist gets here, he's kind of slow." Jellyian said in a bubbly voice.

"I always get the slow guys!" I said. My prep team gave gasps and a couple of offended looks. Clove gave more of 'I'm going to stab you in the face' expression and then she just laughed. I gave a weird expression and I just carried on. We lounged in a couple of highly expensive couches. There was a giant T.V. the size of the wall that we were looking at. The Career districts usually have better rooms because why give the rest a good room when they're going to die anyway (well most of the time). We started watching the reaping while waiting for the stylist to come and fix us.

"Cato, look what I found!" Clove exclaimed totally forgetting that moment on the train.

"What is it Clove!" I said annoyed. I hope she's not trying to shove me in a closet, which actually is better than being in a room with her now that I think of it. I look over to check. To my amazement there was a mini training room with knives and swords since bows and arrows and spears would take up to much space.

"Oh, they just added that room one or two months ago. They felt like the Careers have to have something unique to its room especially District 2! They mostly win anyways so why not? After all District 2 supplies our Peacekeepers, District 1 with this fine luxury that we even are using now and 4 with fine lobster tails and shrimp! Don't forget victors, 12 only has 1! Imagine 145 people died from there" Jellyian told us. I didn't like the sound of it when she didn't include the deaths of the two tributes from this year. I mean that I know that either the rest of the Careers or I are going to win. We are usually the strongest, biggest and the best with weapons. We train for this. I know we seem bloodthirsty and all but that's how we survive. We kill. We would kill anyone that comes in our way at any time. Good thing I didn't say that part out loud or Clove would kill me!

I took a sword my strongest weapon of choice and started wielding it around. I twirled it and stuck it into a dummy's heart. Clove took three knives at once and easily shot three knives quickly at the dummy's neck without any sign of remorse. Who would care? It's a dummy! I mean I'd really want to stab a dummy with an overly caked Capitol lady or dude but a plain canvas one. Clove and I were kind of having a competition on who can severely hurt the poor dummies were shredded to pieces. We were laughing as if we were actually friends. Though only one of us can come out or none of us at all. The thoughts left me wondering.

"Only one of us can come out of none of us at all Clove!" I told her.

"I know! I'm sick of it! These harsh laws just tear me up! I'll never be allowed to be free. That's one of the reasons I don't want to make an alliance. If I make a friend then they'll die. I can't take this anymore. I can't be another person that would betray… or be betrayed. I don't think there's anything to do. I know we're supposed to be bloodthirsty and would even kill our friends as people would think but we feel the same pain they do- but worse we live through it more. We win more. We live through with the same pain that haunts us worse that 3 or 5 or even 12. The tributes that get killed in the bloodbath are lucky. They get to leave here and just don't have to feel the pain. I guess killing them is actually doing them a favor. A beautiful favor. You see the victors; they're addicted to drugs and alcohol. We feel the same pain as everyone-"Clove had thoughtfully said with a tears swelling in her eyes. She started crying half way through but forced herself to stop. I couldn't take it anymore. I'll kill. I need to survive and I'm doing this as a favor for these kids. That's all that was focused on my mind.


End file.
